


The Earlier Escapades of Joe Jonas: boy cheerleader {Valentine}

by liketheroad



Series: Joe Jonas: boy cheerleader [7]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheroad/pseuds/liketheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Nick's first Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earlier Escapades of Joe Jonas: boy cheerleader {Valentine}

On the first Valentine's Day of them being... whatever they are, Nick waits by Joe's locker after cheerleading practice with roses.  He's clutching them tightly in both hands, standing up straight, not leaning casually, confidently, like he has all the other times he's lingered, waiting for Joe. 

Joe's tired, happy, perpetually tossing his damp bangs out of his face as he walks, hair wet from his shower.  Demi's with him, laughing and whispering something in his ear, but when they see Nick standing, waiting, Demi kisses Joe's cheek and is gone before he knows it, down another hallway, out of sight. 

As Joe gets closer, Nick stands up even taller, if that's possible, chest puffing out a little bit, half his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth.

Joe looks at him, and then down at the flowers, and then back to Nick, staring hard into his eyes, not yet sure of his part.

Nick doesn't say anything, doesn't blink, but when more seconds tick past, with Joe silent too, he thrusts the flowers at Joe, almost daring Joe not to take them.

Joe does, cradling them gently, the red cellophane crinkling against his fingers.  He closes his eyes and presses the roses up against his face, breathing in.

"Roses don't smell very good," Nick mutters, somewhat belligerently, like the roses have offended him by failing to live up to their full potential. 

Joe laughs into the flowers, because that's just like Nick.

"You got me roses," is all he can say, raising his face away from the flowers to smile at his brother.

Nick nods a little, still trying to seem cool, confident, still failing, nervously chewing on his lip.

"14 of them."

Joe's heart seems to skip a beat at that.  He thinks he finally understands where the expression came from, anyway.  That heady feeling people call falling in love.

"Like my uniform," he says, thinking of the number on his back whenever he's cheering for Nick.  He says it even though it's not a question, even though he knows that must be why.

Nick smiles at him for being right, stepping a little closer to Joe.

"There's a card," he adds, voice low, a little rough.

Joe nods, reaching into the arrangement, into his 14 red roses, and takes out the card.  It's just a normal card, one of those small ones he knows all flower shops sell, but it has a message on it, just two words, written in Nick's careful, deliberate script.

 _Be mine_.

No question mark, no hesitation.  Not even a request, really, more like the staking of a claim, or a reminder.

Joe leans in, pressing their foreheads together, the flowers crushed between them, and answers Nick anyway, "Always."


End file.
